


First Impressions

by AuroraGem



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s01e01-02 Children of the Gods, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 06:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraGem/pseuds/AuroraGem
Summary: You never get a second chance to make a great first impression. Missing scene for Children of the Gods.





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: This is an attempt at a missing scene for Children of the Gods. It takes place after Jack and Sam meet for the first time, but before they all step through the Stargate for Abydos.

Despite General Hammond’s dismissal, Colonel O’Neill kept his gaze locked with Captain Carter. When the door to Hammond’s office closed, Kawalsky was the first to break the silence. 

“Well, I don’t know about you guys, but I fancy a late breakfast.” 

He received a nod of agreement from Ferretti, who turned to the Colonel. “Jack? You coming?”

“I’m going to do a little more prep before the mission. I’ll catch you in the armory before we ship out.”

He waited for his comrades to leave before he re-took his seat at the table. From the corner of his eye he could see his newest teammate gathering the last of her papers together. 

“Take a seat, Captain.” 

“Colonel?” 

Jack glanced up to see the young officer looking concerned. He gestured to the chair opposite his. “You can relax, Captain.”

Seeing Sam’s tension subside, Jack leaned back in his seat, swiveling it slightly. “So, Captain Samantha Carter,” he drawled. “What’s your story?”

“Sir?” 

“I know I can trust Kawalsky and Ferretti to watch my back when we’re in the field, but I know nothing about you. What do I need to know?” 

“Well, Sir, I graduated –”

“I don’t want to hear about your career – I can get that from your files.”

The captain was taken aback by the interruption. “With all due respect, Colonel, what is it you want to know?”

He leaned his forearms on the table, his expression unreadable. “Cats or dogs?”

Sam frowned. “Excuse me, Sir?”

“Cats or dogs?” 

“Uh… Cats?”

“Ooh, wrong answer.”

“The wrong… Sir, I don’t –”

“Yo-yo or Rubik’s?”

“Ah, I don’t know. Rubik’s?”

“Cake or cookies?”

“Neither, Sir.”

“Neither? I don’t believe that was an option, Captain.” 

Sam couldn’t help the small smile playing on her lips. “I prefer Jell-O, Sir.”

“Jell-O?” Jack sounded horrified. 

“Yes, Sir.”

He studied her closely, his smile now matching hers. “Red or blue?”

“Blue.”

He shook his head. “We’re not getting off to a great start here, Captain.” 

Sam couldn’t help but laugh softly. “I’m sorry to disappoint you, Sir.” 

A grunt escaped the Colonel, so Sam took it as an agreement. Despite this, she suddenly felt the need to continue the conversation, even though she knew she should be doing her own final preparations for the mission. 

“I have a motorcycle,” she blurted out before she could stop herself. She noticed her Commanding Officer’s initial surprise at her admission turn to curiosity but decided not to comment, especially after her ‘reproductive organ’ speech just minutes beforehand. 

“This could be a chance to redeem yourself, Carter. So, whatcha got?”

“A 1940 Indian, Sir.”

Jack let out a low appreciative whistle. “Sweet ride. Consider yourself redeemed,” he added after a beat. 

Sam nodded. “Unfortunately I don’t get a lot of free time to take her out.”

“Let me guess,” he sighed. “You’re a workaholic.”

“Yes, Sir,” she admitted, a sheepish look on her face. 

Jack hummed noncommittally before getting to his feet. “Well, let’s get one thing straight, Captain. No all-nighters on my watch, okay?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good.” He gathered his papers together. “Make sure you eat something before we head out. Dismissed.” 

“Thank you, Sir.”

Jack waited until Carter was almost out of the room before he spoke again. 

“Oh, and Captain?”

“Yes, Sir?”

“Consider your challenge to arm wrestle accepted.” 

Sam smiled at his words before she turned sharply on her heel and left. The Colonel watched her go and couldn’t help but grin. He was going to have his work cut out with the young Captain – and it didn’t bother him as much as he expected.


End file.
